Shadow Princess
by TheEvilOtaku
Summary: There's an unknown kingdom, that no one in Ooo knew about. Shadow kingdom, and the princess is not a good one. She steals the people of Ooo's shadows. Finn and Jake have 24 hours to get the shadows back, or they'll become shadows themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Just an average day in the land of Ooo. Fighting off monsters, rescuing princesses, beating up ice king. Just a normal day for Finn and Jake that is. They decide to go of to the candy kingdom and see princess Bubblegum. Princess Bubblegum was setting up for a party for all the kingdoms. All the princesses were going to be there, and Finn hoped flame princess would be there. He still wanted to spend time with her, even though she dumped him. He wanted to still hang out with her, even if they could only be friends.

Finn and Jake helped decorate for the party. It was exciting, just hoped ice king wouldn't crash the party. That's why Finn and Jake were there, protection and guards from intruders.

Decorating was going great, until ice king showed up. Just complaining about not being invited to the party, and he was getting on everyones nerves.

"Why was I not invited? I'm fun aren't I?" He said.

"Because no one likes ya old fart!" Finn yelled drawing his cursed leaf sword.

They battled out until ice king just gave up and left.

"Sorry about that princess, hopefully he'll give up," Finn said. "Knowing him he probably won't," Jake added.

"Its alright, let's just get the rest of these decorations up," Bubblegum said.

The decorations were all set up, and the party was about to begin. It was all exciting, princess from all around Ooo were coming to party. Flame princess even showed up with Cinnamon-bun riding Jake 2. It hurt a little, but Finn was alright, he knew he had to move on.

"Hi Finn, it's nice to see you," f.p. said with a smile. It was nice to see her happy. Finn smiled back.

Finn decided to walk around, make sure everyone was safe.

All of a sudden, the lights shut off. Princess Bubblegum went to check out what was up. Apparently there was a short circuit, she just had to fix it and do some rewiring. After that the lights turned on.

Bubblegum wasn't to sure though, something was...off. She went over and talked to Finn.

"Be on the look out, something's wrong," she whispered. Finn nodded.

Finn wandered around looking for something off or weird. He looked around, and found what he was looking for. A shadow without an owner. He walked closer to it. It laughed, like a witch. And it flew up to the ceiling laughing. Finn just stared, what was this thing.

It waved its hand and everyone's shadow disappeared into her grasp. Everyone was confused, and looked up at the ceiling.

"People of Ooo, I am Shadow princess," she said. There was a shadow princess, no one knew this. Not even Bubblegum knew about a shadow kingdom.

"Your shadows have all been taken, and they will be my people of my kingdom, soon you shall all turn into shadows and we will be the people!" She said. This sent everyone into a panic. Finn didn't know what to do. How do you kill a shadow? And a princess at one too...

She disappeared after that, Finn wanted to follow her, but Bubblegum pulled him to her lab. "Before we find her we need to figure out how to return our shadows to our bodies," she said, "look, find a way to get the shadows back here, without the bodies, shadows can't think for themselves. Figure out how to lure them back here." Finn nodded and he went off.

**Well... I do what I can when it comes to fanfics. I may not be the best but, i'm glad that there are people reading them :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Finn and Jake had to track down where she went. It would be hard though, no one knew what the shadow kingdom was. No one ever heard of it. So how would they find it?

"Hey what are you guys doing?" apparently ice king was following them.

"Nothing of your concern," Finn said.

"You looking for that shadow girl?" He asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Jake asked.

"Because she came by and took my shadow," ice king said.

"Do you know where she is?" Finn asked.

"Yeah I can take you to the shadow kingdom too," ice king said.

"You know where it is?" Finn asked.

"Yes, with my wizard eyes, but I'll only take you if I'm allowed to hang out with you guys when I want," ice king said.

Finn and Jake had no choice, so they agreed and followed ice king. "You better not be lying ice king!" Finn said.

"I'm not, I'll take you to the shadow kingdom, and we can all be best friends," ice king said.

Finn and Jake were getting annoyed, but put up with it anyways. They followed ice king for a while until they reached a cave. It was pitch black.

"Don't worry you'll know when we get to the shadow kingdom," ice king said.

"Ice king, have you known about the shadow kingdom?" Finn asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I've been here before," ice king said.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, no one knew this kingdom existed," Jake said.

"Yeah, she told me not to tell about her kingdom, but I guess I didn't keep my promise," ice king said.

"Promise? What promise?" Finn asked.

"A few years ago I stumbled upon the cave, and found the kingdom. She told me not to tell anyone about her existence, or she couldn't live in her kingdom in peace."

"Who's she?" Jake asked.

"Shadow princess, she calls herself Shay though," ice king said.

Weird, what did this princess want? And what was she hiding?


	3. Chapter 3

Shay sat down at her kingdom, she now had subjects to rule, she wasn't alone anymore. She smiled as she greeted her new subjects. She made her way to her castle to find her loyal servants who stayed, they all greeted her highness, as she went into her garden. Nothing really ever grew there, they had to stay in the dark, so there was no sunlight for the plants to grow, except one, her Balsam flowers. They liked the shade, just like her. They were the most pretty flowers you will ever see.

The princess was busy admiring her flowers when one of her courts men came in. "Your highness," he spoke, "some gentlemen are here to see you. She nodded, "let them in." She was surprised to see the ice king here, she hadn't seen him for a while, she gave him a smile, they were on good terms since he promised not to say to anyone about their location, at least until now. She saw two others with him, a boy and a dog. "Can I help you boys with something?" she asked calmly. "Yeah you can give us back our shadows you crazy girl!" Finn shouted drawing his sword. She ignored him and went back to watering her plants.

"Hey! Are you listening? Give us our shadows, or fight!" Finn shouted. Shay sighed, "if it's a fight you want," she then grew ten times the size she was, her eyes got darker, and she was filled with anger, "then it's a fight you'll get!" She slapped Finn all the way across her garden, she did the same to Jake, who went flying in the other direction. She couldn't lose everyone, she didn't want to lose her subjects, not again.

Finn groaned in pain, but got up as quick as possible. Shay got angrier, "you will not take my people away from me! Not again!" She created a shadow beast that picked all three of them up, and threw them out of the kingdom.

Finn got up from being thrown out of the cave, and tried to get back in, but there was some sort of barrier. "Give it up brother, we're not getting in there, at least not without some sort of magic or technology to get us in there," Jake said. Finn, trying to regain his breath, had one thing on his mind though, 'again?' what did she mean? Finn and Jake headed back to Candy kingdom to try and get some help.

"Hey Jake," Finn said, "what did she mean, again?" Jake shrugged, "maybe she's so crazy she's done this before and the people got their shadows back, she's probably just one messed up chick." _Maybe she needs someone, a friend, she probably has no one to rule. _Finn thought.

Princess Bubblegum could be the only chance to get the shadows back. She was good at cooperating with the other princess, and getting them to agree. With the help of her science and brainpower, she was able to knock down the barrier. The three were about to go in, "why don't you two stay out here," Bubblegum said, "I know you want to help, but it's more of talking with her, and you two are more fighting than talking." Disappointed Finn and Jake waited outside the cave.

Shay hurried and cleaned up the mess she made when those troublemakers came into her kingdom. One of her maids came to greet her and said to her, "Milady, a princess has come to greet you, Princess Bubblegum of the candy kingdom." Shay nodded, "you may let her in." Bubblegum came into the castle and was greeted by Shay. "Good evening Princess Bubblegum, it is honor to have you here," Shay said with a smile and a bow. "It is wonderful to be here," Bubblegum said with a nod of the head. They went into another room to have some tea. "I must say, this is all new to me, when did there become a shadow kingdom?" Bubblegum asked. "A very, very long time ago, we were pretty much the first kingdom, though no one truly knows of our existence because we are hidden in the beneath," Shay said proudly.

"I see," Bubblegum said, "now I have to ask something else." Shay looked up from her tea and listened, "Yes?" "Why did you take the candy people, Finn, Jake, and my shadows?" Bubblegum asked. Shay giggled with a smile on her face, "I had no one in my kingdom, I saw so many people in your kingdom, and I thought to take the shadows, I didn't steal your people I just have their shadows, no one needs them though, so I took them." Bubblegum sighed, "you don't understand, I'm sorry I must take them back with me." A look of shock came across Shay's face, "y-you cant do that, you just cant do that!" Shay was becoming angrier, "you're just like all the rest."

Shay sat down at her kingdom, she now had subjects to rule, she wasn't alone anymore. She smiled as she greeted her new subjects. She made her way to her castle to find her loyal servants who stayed, they all greeted her highness, as she went into her garden. Nothing really ever grew there, they had to stay in the dark, so there was no sunlight for the plants to grow, except one, her Balsam flowers. They liked the shade, just like her. They were the most pretty flowers you will ever see.

The princess was busy admiring her flowers when one of her courts men came in. "Your highness," he spoke, "some gentlemen are here to see you. She nodded, "let them in." She was surprised to see the ice king here, she hadn't seen him for a while, she gave him a smile, they were on good terms since he promised not to say to anyone about their location, at least until now. She saw two others with him, a boy and a dog. "Can I help you boys with something?" she asked calmly. "Yeah you can give us back our shadows you crazy girl!" Finn shouted drawing his sword. She ignored him and went back to watering her plants.

"Hey! Are you listening? Give us our shadows, or fight!" Finn shouted. Shay sighed, "if it's a fight you want," she then grew ten times the size she was, her eyes got darker, and she was filled with anger, "then it's a fight you'll get!" She slapped Finn all the way across her garden, she did the same to Jake, who went flying in the other direction. She couldn't lose everyone, she didn't want to lose her subjects, not again.

Finn groaned in pain, but got up as quick as possible. Shay got angrier, "you will not take my people away from me! Not again!" She created a shadow beast that picked all three of them up, and threw them out of the kingdom.

Finn got up from being thrown out of the cave, and tried to get back in, but there was some sort of barrier. "Give it up brother, we're not getting in there, at least not without some sort of magic or technology to get us in there," Jake said. Finn, trying to regain his breath, had one thing on his mind though, 'again?' what did she mean? Finn and Jake headed back to Candy kingdom to try and get some help.

"Hey Jake," Finn said, "what did she mean, again?" Jake shrugged, "maybe she's so crazy she's done this before and the people got their shadows back, she's probably just one messed up chick." _Maybe she needs someone, a friend, she probably has no one to rule. _Finn thought.

Princess Bubblegum could be the only chance to get the shadows back. She was good at cooperating with the other princess, and getting them to agree. With the help of her science and brainpower, she was able to knock down the barrier. The three were about to go in, "why don't you two stay out here," Bubblegum said, "I know you want to help, but it's more of talking with her, and you two are more fighting than talking." Disappointed Finn and Jake waited outside the cave.

Shay hurried and cleaned up the mess she made when those troublemakers came into her kingdom. One of her maids came to greet her and said to her, "Milady, a princess has come to greet you, Princess Bubblegum of the candy kingdom." Shay nodded, "you may let her in." Bubblegum came into the castle and was greeted by Shay. "Good evening Princess Bubblegum, it is honor to have you here," Shay said with a smile and a bow. "It is wonderful to be here," Bubblegum said with a nod of the head. They went into another room to have some tea. "I must say, this is all new to me, when did there become a shadow kingdom?" Bubblegum asked. "A very, very long time ago, we were pretty much the first kingdom, though no one truly knows of our existence because we are hidden in the beneath," Shay said proudly.

"I see," Bubblegum said, "now I have to ask something else." Shay looked up from her tea and listened, "Yes?" "Why did you take the candy people, Finn, Jake, and my shadows?" Bubblegum asked. Shay giggled with a smile on her face, "I had no one in my kingdom, I saw so many people in your kingdom, and I thought to take the shadows, I didn't steal your people I just have their shadows, no one needs them though, so I took them." Bubblegum sighed, "you don't understand, I'm sorry I must take them back with me." A look of shock came across Shay's face, "y-you cant do that, you just cant do that!" Shay was becoming angrier, "you're just like all the rest."


End file.
